Abecedario de rosas
by Suga u.u
Summary: Él siempre la observaba, detrás de sus oscuras gafas. Después de todo, las babosas eran sus moluscos gasterópodos favoritos. [Serie de drabbles/oneshots independientes] [Abecedario] [SakuraxTodos] [Letra del día: B]
1. Capítulo I: A de amaestrar

**Notas:** Hola y bienvenidos a este nueva serialización de la cual no garantizo nada (?) siempre quise hacer un abecedario y bueno, aquí estoy haciéndolo.

Si quieren alguna palabra en particular con alguna letra en concreto siempre pueden ser fuente de inspiración (?)

 _Por favor lean las advertencias generales_

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **» [SakuHarem]:** Sakura Haruno x Todos. Me pondré a mi misma la clausula de  no repetir pareja  es decir, en cada drabble/oneshot elegiré a un chico o chica del mundo ninja diferente (nada de OC's de mi creación). Por lo tanto si quieren que aparezca algún personaje tomen en cuenta que solo apecerá una vez. No duden en pedir y nombrar gente, por más crack que parezca la pareja(?)

 **» [Posible presencia de OOC** ]: Pero admitamos que siempre que escribamos sobre sucesos no canónicos (como las parejas) esto sucede. A pesar de esto intentaré que no se note tanto.

 **» [Advertencias particulares del drabble del día]:** Ninguna.

* * *

 **Especificaciones:**

 **» Cantidad de palabras:** 778

 **» El candidato del día:** Kiba Inuzuka.

 **» Edades:** ambos 13 años.

 **» Época:** posterior a la ida de Sasuke de la aldea.

 **» Summary de la fecha:** Ella suspiró, la mirada perdida en el campo de entrenamiento. Debía resignarse, si quería entrenar al perro debía hacerlo primero con el dueño.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen, _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto,_ por lo tanto créditos a su respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic si es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Abecedario de rosas**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: A de amaestrar**

.

.

.

Sakura volvió a tirar la rama pero Akamaru solo ladeó la cabeza mirándola intrigado, sin mover su trasero de donde se encontraba apoyado. Él era un buen perrito y solo le hacía caso a su amo, y a los amos de su amo, aunque seguía sin comprender porque el joven se empeñaba en llamarles como "mamá" y "hermana".

Por su lado, en su interior, la chica sabía que aquel pequeño saco de pulgas solo le estaba tomando el pelo. Bufó y apretó los puños, testaruda como era no se iba a rendir, a su lado Kiba se encontraba exasperado.

—Te lo dije no encontrarás forma de darle ordenes a Akamaru sin que yo intervenga de por medio, — su tono aburrido, sus manos relajadas sobre su cabeza. Y es que habían pasado las últimas semanas junto a la kunoichi que no daba el brazo a torcer en sus intentos por conseguir su objetivo.

Al principio, el Inuzuka había reconocido que era gracioso ver las ideas alocadas de la pelirrosa en pos de domesticar a su cachorro. Pero con el paso de los días y horas, sus intentos se volvían patéticos y penosos. Kiba no hubiese protestado si ella se hubiese rendido el primer día, incluso hubiese soportado sin quejas y con buen humor los tres o cuatro días que le prosiguieron. Pero este no era el caso y, por lo tanto, ya se encontraba harto.

Sakura sospeso sus posibilidades de victoria. Había hecho una apuesta con su rubia mejor amiga y por ningún motivo quería perder. En ello se jugaban el pago de una cena en compañía de Chōji y Shikamaru. Una salida de amigos mensual que organizaban desde la partida de Sasuke con Orochimaru y Naruto con Jiraya, hacía poco más de tres meses. El problema no recaía en lo que comían Ino, Shikamaru o incluso ella misma. El quid de la cuestión era el tercer integrante del equipo diez.

La verdad era que la pupila de Tsunade había visto un par de libros sobre ninjutsu que, a pesar de ser caros, le llamaban la atención y por los cuales había ahorrado. Le parecía una pena entonces, gastar todo su esfuerzo en una cena para Chōji.

Su objetivo impuesto por la Yamanaka era en principio simple. Y consistía en hacer que Akamaru desobedeciera a Kiba por una orden que ella imponía. Suspiró, sintiéndose derrotada, con la mirada perdida en el campo de entrenamiento donde se encontraban. Debía resignarse a sus posibilidades y comprendía que aquello que utilizaría era su último recurso disponible: si quería entrenar al perro debía primero domesticar a su dueño.

Confiaba en que sus encantos fuesen los suficientes como para cumplir aquello. Se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, encarando a su amigo. Su pelo, al que había comenzado a mantener corto a partir de lo sucedido durante los exámenes chūnins, se meció grácil con el movimiento.

Kiba la observó y alzó una ceja a manera de interrogación, esperando que la joven decidiera por fin acabar su calvario. Mas sus dudas aumentaron cuando noto la inquietante cercanía que la joven había logrado con solo dos pasos. Vio un sonrojo en la lechosa piel femenina y sintió su cara arder. La proximidad se hizo más escasa y sintió como sus labios eran rosados en una caricia casta por los labios opuestos.

Ella lo estaba besando ¡Lo estaba besando, joder! Era su primer beso y nunca había creído que este fuera a suceder con aquella muchacha. Sintió sus piernas temblar al percatarse de lo linda que era Sakura. Si, ella era algo frentona como Ino decía y sí, ella tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando se frustraba. Pero no por eso era fea. El calor en su cara se había hecho insoportable, y como si de Hinata se tratase, acabó por desmayarse.

Sakura sonrió girándose para encarar al perro ninja que ahora corría a socorrer a su dueño.

—Escuchame, pequeño y hermoso saco de pulgas — su tono de amenaza flaqueaba por la ternura pero continuo — si no quieres que tu dueño vuelva a acabar así — señaló al Inuzuka tendido sobre la hierba — será mejor que me hagas caso.—

Akamaru ladró enérgico, había visto como su dueño era amaestrado con una sola acción por aquella chica ¡Algo realmente admirable! Por lo que le había cogido cierto respeto a la nueva "ama" de Kiba. Eso claro, si su compañero volvía a despertar, el perro nunca se arriesgaría en perder a su mejor amigo.

La pelirrosa sonrió satisfecha, había cumplido con lo que quería. Observó al chico tendido en el suelo y con un leve sonrojo pensó en que tal vez no podría cumplirle aquella promesa a Akamaru.

.

.

.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Más notas** : Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, no solo el drabble si no la idea de esto.

Los animo a dejar sus comentarios respecto al fic.

 **Recuerden que un comentario motiva a seguir.**

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


	2. Capítulo II: B de babosa

**Notas:** Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favs y follows. Este oneshot del capítulo de hoy era en realidad un fic que me venía rondando hace mucho y que ya había preseleccionado para esta palabra, al final así salió, espero que les guste.

 **Personajes usados previamente y que ya no son elegibles:**

» Kiba Inuzuka

* * *

 **Advertencias:**

 **» [SakuHarem]:** Sakura Haruno x Todos. Me pondré a mi misma la clausula de _no repetir pareja_ es decir, en cada drabble/oneshot elegiré a un chico o chica del mundo ninja diferente (nada de OC's de mi creación). Por lo tanto si quieren que aparezca algún personaje tomen en cuenta que solo apecerá una vez. _No duden en pedir y nombrar gente, por más crack que parezca la pareja(?)_

 **» [Posible presencia de OOC** ]: Pero admitamos que siempre que escribamos sobre sucesos no canónicos (como las parejas) esto sucede. A pesar de esto intentaré que no se note tanto.

 **» [Advertencias particulares del drabble del día]:**

 _\- [AU]: Es decir Universo Alternativo, uno similar al nuestro donde es normal ver gente de apariencia extravagante y bizarros cortes de cabellos tal como el pan de cada día(?)._

* * *

 **Especificaciones:**

 **» Cantidad de palabras:** 3007

 **» El candidato del día:** Shino Aburame

 **» Edades:** comienzan con 5 años.

 **» Época:** abarca la educación de ambos y tiempo posterior a esta.

 **» Summary de la fecha:** Él siempre la observaba, detrás de sus oscuras gafas. Después de todo, las babosas eran sus moluscos gasterópodos (0) favoritos.

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Ni la imagen que utilizo como portada ni esta serie de anime me pertenecen, _Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto,_ por lo tanto créditos a su respectivos autores. Sin embargo la idea de este fic si es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

 **Abecedario de rosas**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: B de babosa**

.

.

.

La primera vez que la vio fue en el parque que estaba a unas cuadras de su casa. Shino Aburame era un niño de pocas palabras, siempre estaba solo, apartado en la caja de arena o en el pasto. Le gustaba vigilar el caminar de las hormigas de un lado hacía el otro y, en algunas situaciones, incluso ayudarlas a acortar su camino sacando de este pequeños obstaculos para él como lo eran las ramas y rocas.

Además, no le gustaban aquellos otros niños chillones que tenía por acompañantes. Ellos eran crueles, los había visto pisar a más de un escarabajo y echar agua en los pequeños montículos que denotaban la presencia de hormigueros en aquella plaza.

Se encontraba apartado, como siempre, de todos, examinando el reptar de una babosa, sentado en el suelo. La había tocado y, bajo su tacto, pudo sentir aquella húmeda piel.

—"¿Qué son las babosas?" — la pregunta no dejaba de rondar su mente. Y es que Shino, a su corta edad, estaba seguro que las babosas no eran insectos.

La misma duda abarcaba también a los caracoles, sin embargo sabía que si se encontraba la respuesta a una, inevitablemente conocería la de la otra especie. Después de todo seguro eran parientes. Como Torune y él, que eran primos y compartían apellido pero eran distintos.

Se encontraba, en ese entonces, tan absorto en sus cavilaciones personales que no se dio cuenta cuando una niña se puso en cuclillas a su lado, mirando fijamente al objeto de su atención. Se sobresaltó un poco al notar la rosada y llamativa cabellera a su lado ¡Por dios le había dado un susto de muerte tan grande que casi se le caían sus lentes! La niña le sonrió de forma tímida. algo apenada por haber provocado tal reacción. Él la ignoró, era la primera vez que alguien se le acercaba y eso lo ponía nervioso. En otra situación hubiese optado por apartarse, pero las dudas sobre el origen del ser que era tan cercano a su cuerpo aún corroían en su mente.

—Mi nombre es Sakura — se había presentado con el aire de timidez aun impregnado en sus expresiones —. Perdón por asustarte — continuó intentando sonar agradable con su posible "primer amigo" en la ciudad. Esperó y esperó por una respuesta a su pregunta implícita pero esta nunca llegó así que, armándose de valor, volvió a intentar relacionarse con él — ¿Cual es tu nombre?

—Shino — contestó de forma cortante, con su mirada fija aún en el lento movimiento de la criatura.

La niña se removió incómoda, era obvio que aquel chico no deseaba su compañía ¡Pero los demás niños se habían burlado de su cabello! Y no sabía que hacer hasta que su mamá llegase a recogerla. Fijó, entonces, su vista en el ser que obnubilaba al castaño a su derecha, encontrándose con una babosa.

—Las he visto antes — dijo de la nada, intentando por lo menos pasar el tiempo. El Aburame se conformó con rodar los ojos debajo de sus gafas, lo único que le faltaba era que viniese una niña a hablarle de lo "asquerosos que eran los insectos y esas cosas que no-eran-insectos" —. Era en un documental sobre ¿Como se llamaban? — intentó hacer memoria llevando su mano en dirección a su boca y frunciendo levemente el ceño en señal de esfuerzo — ¿Molares? ¿Modales? ¿Molascos? Mm... — comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, por primera vez la mirada del joven se posó por completo en ella —¡Moluscos! — gritó complacida consigo misma y asintió con la cabeza varias veces, adoraba ver documentales con la compañía de su padre, y más cuando no había ningún animal herido de por medio. Aún recordaba como había llorado cuando se enteró de que los leones comían gacelas y otros animales, pero eso era tiempo pasado. Miró al niño a su lado y le sonrió de forma abierta.

—¿Son moluscos? — atinó a preguntar de forma automática, con la mirada fija en ella. Sakura asintió y él imitó el gesto en respuesta.

Volvió su vista al pequeño ser que dejaba su rastro de moco por la tierra húmeda. Muy bien, su respuesta estaba dada ¡La babosa era un molusco! Pero, ¿Qué carajos era un molusco? Frunció su ceño consiente de su ignorancia, pero no se animó a preguntar más a aquella muchacha, ya lo había ayudado lo suficiente. Quiso ser cortes y agradecerle más cuando abrió la boca otra voz se sobrepuso.

—¡Sakura, cariño! ¡Vamos ya es tarde!

La Haruno se incorporó reconociendo la voz de su madre. Shino la siguió con la mirada.

—Adios — le dijo apurada, con un rápido gesto de la mano. El niño asintió despidiéndola con un leve movimiento de su diestra, y siguió el trayecto de la pelirrosada hasta su madre.

Al otro día Shino llegó al parque con la intención de agradecerle la información a la niña, tal vez incluso, decidía aceptar el consejo de su primo y entablar una amistad con ella. La vio, entonces en la lejanía, hablando con una niña rubia que ya había visto en varias ocasiones en la plaza. Ambas se encontraban recogiendo flores, charlando y riendo. El Aburame se sintió algo decepcionado, ella ya había conseguido a una amiga. Decidió, por lo tanto, no molestarla.

.

.

.

La segunda vez que interactuó con ella fue durante el último año de la primaria. Al igual que muchos de los chicos del parque, habían quedado en el mismo salón. Una grata coincidencia para aquellos con amistades previas. Shino, por ejemplo, se juntaba con Kiba Inuzuka. A decir verdad, incluso luego de tantos años, hasta él mismo le sorprendió acabar entablando amistad con aquel chico tan activo.

Ino Yamanaka, en ese entonces, continuaba siendo la mejor amiga de la pelirrosada, sin embargo se dedicaba a sobre-protegerla. Se notaba a kilómetros la falta de carácter producto de la timidez que Sakura poseía. Y esto era aprovechado por aquel grupo de chicas abusivas con lenguas viperinas, principalmente cuando la rubia no hacía acto de presencia en el salón por sus juntas en el consejo escolar o actividades del club. El grupo del cual Karin Uzumaki era visiblemente la líder se dedicaba a expeler veneno de otros, Shino lo comprendía y por eso las ignoraba, pero no todos podían hacerlo.

Esa tarde la pelirroja había chocado de forma "accidental" contra la Haruno, haciendo que la pila de libros que llevaba con cierta dificultad acabara desparramada por el suelo.

—¡Ups! Lo siento — comentó con la voz llena de sorna mientras pateaba ligeramente uno de los libros que había caído sobre su zapato.

Sakura ahogó un gritito de la impresión ¡No eran sus libros! Eran escritos, algunos más antiguos que otros, sacados de la biblioteca y se tenían que tratar con sumo cuidado. Los había logrado obtener con la única condición de que no podría llevárselos de la institución y tendría que devolverlos en el mismo estado en el que los entregó. Planeaba tener un par de lecturas ligeras cuando su horario entre clases se lo permitiese pero no tirarlos al suelo por culpa de un choque. Se sintió ofuscada e idiota, el colmo de los males era con quien se había chocado. De repente vio un par de manos ayudándola en su tarea, levantó la vista y se encontró de lleno con un par de gafas negras que ocultaban unos ojos que se mantenían fijos en ella. Le sonrío a él, sabía que Shino Aburame era alguien particular y agradecía de forma sincera el gesto que estaba teniendo para con ella.

—Miren chicas — habló Karin realizando un ademán exagerado — ¡La babosa y el bicho-raro! La pareja perfecta de insectos —. Canturreó con voz melosa y mirada fría.

Shino la observó por sobre su hombro. Terminó de recoger los libros y se levantó con ellos en brazos. Se giró observando a la chica de lentes con mirada analítica, acomodando sus gafas oscuras con una de sus manos.

—Al menos Sakura a los cinco ya sabía que las babosas eran moluscos y no insectos — omitió el detalle de que no sabía pronunciar la palabra por obvios motivos —. Creo que las personas ignorantes deberían aprender a mantenerse calladas cuando hablan sobre cosas que no saben ¿No lo crees, Karin? —

Si, Shino Aburame era un chico de pocas palabras, pero cuando tenía algo que decir el peso de las mismas era tan grande como el ego propio del apellido Uchiha. Ese día Karin lo aprendió. Sakura sonrió imperceptible ante la escena, el grupo liderado por la pelirroja se retiró.

—No valen la pena ni mi tiempo — había murmurado mientras emprendía su forzada retirada con la frente en alto y el orgullo por el piso.

—Gracias — le había dicho la muchacha mientras el joven le cedía solo algunos de los libros. Sus ojos jade denotaron duda cuando no recibió el resto.

—Es mucho peso, te acompaño — fue su escueta respuesta, comenzando a caminar hacia el sector de los casilleros. Sakura afirmó el agarre sobre sus libros y con paso rápido alcanzó a su compañero de clases.

Caminaron en silencio. El castaño esperó paciente a que ella abriera el casillero y le alcanzó los libros cuando esta se los pidió con un gesto.

—Gracias de nuevo — su mirada baja, nerviosamente colocó un mechón de su cabello por detrás de una de sus orejas —. La verdad... Son un grupo insufrible, si no fuese por Ino no sé que haría — se confesó de repente mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Yamanaka no hace bien en protegerte como lo hace — le respondió y se admiró ligeramente por el fuego que surgió en los ojos jade ante sus palabras.

—¡Ella lo hace porque es mi mejor amiga! — la defendió respondiendo como si la hubiese insultado, su ceño ligeramente fruncido. El silencio volvió a inundar el espacio, Shino acomodó sus lentes como si de un pequeño tic este se tratase y prosiguió con sus palabras.

—Me refiero a que debes enfrentar tus propias batallas — Sakura se removió incómoda. Nuevamente bajó la mirada intentando responder algo coherente.

—¡Sakura! —gritó la rubia mientras corría en la dirección donde se encontraban — ¡Te estuve buscando por todos lados! — fulminó al chico con la mirada, como si se tratase de alguna de las jóvenes del grupo de abusivas con las que trataba a diario. Luego, dirigió su mirada a su amiga sus ojos turquesa relajaron su expresión — ¿Vamos? — Sakura asintió y se despidió con una ligera reverencia del muchacho excusándose, éste se limitó a asentir.

La siguió con la mirada y la vio retirarse entre grititos y chillidos de su amiga. No volvieron a entablar una conversación en lo que restó del año.

.

.

.

Cuando la vio de nuevo, luego de las largas vacaciones de verano, durante el primer año de secundaria se encontraba tan... cambiada. Aparentemente ahora sufría de cierta rivalidad con la rubia y, si bien su apariencia dulce se mantenía, había ocasiones donde un carácter que él desconocía que ella poseía se hacía notar. Una chica linda, fuerte y de carácter, así se hizo ver y lo reflejó de forma posterior manteniendo su cabellera corta, marcando así el inicio de un nuevo ciclo en su vida.

Se había preguntado el porqué del cambio, mas lo notó pronto por la forma en la que la joven había comenzado a mirar al Uchiha ¿Acaso aquel par se había peleado por un chico "bonito"? Shino no lo sabía y prefería no averiguarlo. Como siempre, se mantuvo al margen de todo, siendo solo un espectador de los hechos que acontecían delante de sus narices, sintiendo una molestia en el pecho que no hubiese sabido describir con palabras.

.

.

.

El tiempo nunca se detuvo, lento pero firme y constante, las agujas del reloj se mueven a la par que la vida continúa. Había ocasiones donde se cruzaban e intercambiaban una serie de palabras formales en diferentes eventos, por amigos en común o porque llegaba el momento donde ambos se encontraban solos. El baile de egresados, el cumpleaños de algunos de sus compañeros de clase —con excepción del de Naruto porque el rubio se había olvidado, para desgracia del de lentes, de invitarlo—, el posterior casamiento de Hinata con el Uzumaki habían sido solo algunos de estos. Sin embargo consideraba su tercera interacción con ella aquél día en el consultorio.

Sakura se había graduado como médico y se había especializado en el área de la pediatría, Shino por el contrario había encontrado su vocación en la enseñanza y se había transformado en maestro. A pesar de esto el castaño, a la par que trabajaba, intentaba sacar su título en entomologia (1). Los insectos para él eran una parte sumamente importante del mundo en el que vivía y siempre había querido tener un título que avalara sus palabras.

Ese día uno de sus alumnos no solo se había esguinzado si no que también le había surgido una fuerte descompostura durante una salida escolar. Había dejado, por lo tanto, a sus demás alumnos a cargo de los profesores suplentes y, como era su responsabilidad, había llevado a al niño al hospital más cercano. En el camino, había contactado a los padres de la criatura y les había avisado cual era su ubicación, también procedió a calmarlos y a explicarles como había sucedido el hecho.

Arribaron sin mayores percances, y Shino guió al pequeño hasta los consultorios de guardia clinica. Una vez ingresado a la habitación pidió que lo derivaran a pediatría. No es como si dudase del diagnóstico del médico que lo atendía, pero prefería el punto de vista de un experto en la materia. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al ingresar, su vista se topó de lleno con aquel cabello de vibrante color rosa.

—Hola, doctora Haruno — saludó con el respeto propio de alguien que se encuentra con un profesional. Ella, primero algo descolocada, acabó por asentir ligeramente en señal de saludo. Se dirigió, luego, a atender al niño.

Shino tomó asiento mientras ella se encargaba de dictaminar lo que su alumno tenía. Su vista se enfocó entonces en un peluche sobre el escritorio, una babosa blanca y aguamarina.

Recordó todas las veces que había visto a la muchacha desde la distancia. Él siempre la observaba, detrás de sus oscuras gafas. Después de todo, las babosas eran sus moluscos gasterópodos favoritos desde aquel día en el parque. Sonrió para si mismo al notar que ya no era el mismo de aquella época. Borró el gesto al percatarse en que en realidad seguía siendo el mismo, solo que tenía un séquito de niños que lo reconocía y admiraba. Su mente se perdió en comparaciones entre el pasado y el presente, mientras tanto, seguía mirando de forma fija a la babosa de peluche. Sakura tomó asiento frente a él, haciendo que se sobresaltara ligeramente. La pelirrosada lo miró y con una sonrisa cargada con un leve deje de nostalgia decidió cuales serian sus palabras a la hora de hablar.

— Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno — se presentó como si se tratase de un extraño —. Perdón por asustarte... — Shino se impactó ¿Acaso no lo reconocía? Admitía que sus interacciones siempre habían sido pocas pero él no se atrevería a olvidarla a ella. Ante el gesto de duda y sin obtener respuesta continuó, con aquel sentimiento de antaño impregnado en su garganta —¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Sonrió para si misma al darse cuenta de como la palidez comenzaba a inundar su rostro. Sabía que Shino Aburame odiaba ser olvidado, Naruto aún no había logrado ser perdonado por completo por el castaño desde aquel incidente, estaba al tanto de ello por Hinata —. Lo siento — rió melodiosa —no pude evitar ponerme algo nostálgica, no podría olvidarte Shino — y tal vez aquellas fuesen palabras dichas al azar pero el joven maestro sentía como sus entrañas se removían.

—"Malditas lepidópteras" (2) — fue el pensamiento que atravesó su mente.

Comenzaron a dialogar de forma amena, hablando sobre el niño que ahora se encontraba jugando con la babosa de peluche. En un momento dado el pequeño se incorporó y sacudió sus pantalones, se dirigió ante la mirada atenta de ambos hacia la profesional de la medicina y jaló de su bata en un intento obvio por llamar su atención.

—Lo que quiere decir es que quiere una cita contigo — explicó el pequeño como quien ve lo obvio. Sakura arqueó una ceja y ahogó inmediatamente una carcajada.

—Tu hijo es bastante — rió un poco — directo — hizo una pausa —. Directo y educado — a Shino casi se le sale el alma por la boca.

—¿Hijo? — comentó un poco alterado, sorprendiéndose por la conclusión a la que ella había llegado. El niño también la observó extrañado, por lo que Sakura intercaló su mirada entre ambos individuos.

—¡Señora! — chilló el pequeño, un momento después, con las mejillas arreboladas en carmín —. Admito que hubo una ocasión donde lo llamé papá ¡Pero fue un accidente! — gritó nuevamente, visiblemente alterado.

—Soy su maestro titular — aclaró de una vez por todas el adulto, removiéndose incómodo sobre su asiento.

La boca de la mujer se abrió, intentó modular algo pero fue en vano. Un "knock knock" interrumpió su intento de conversación.

—Pase — logró articular.

Dos padres jóvenes ingresaron al lugar preocupados por su pequeño y con un maremoto de preguntas acerca de su estado. El niño fue azotado por un mar de besos y mimos maternales, ambos padres trabajaban lejos de ese punto y ni bien pudieron desligarse de sus obligaciones habían atravesado la ciudad en busca de su hijo. Agradecieron al profesor por el gesto de llevarlo y a la medica la interrogaron sobre que debían hacer. Sakura recetó todo con calma, acostumbrada a aquella clase de padres. Pronto los tres desaparecieron dejando solos al maestro y a la pediatra.

El castaño apretó los puños dentro de su saco, se armó de valor para continuar hablando.

—¿Entonces? — preguntó, con el corazón palpitandole a mil por hora.

—¿Entonces qué? — contraatacó ella esperando que el castaño demostrara al menos algo de interés en hacer una proposición decente. El chico enmudeció y luego suspiró, se encontraba peor que su primer día dando clases.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar un café? — Sakura asintió y sonrió, aquél tal vez era el inicio de algo.

.

.

.

* * *

 **xxx**

* * *

(0): Constituyen la clase más extensa del filo de los Moluscos.

(1): Rama de la zoología que se dedica al estudio de los insectos. Además pueden tener conocimiento acerca de otros artrópodos aunque estos no pertenezcan a la familia previamente dicha.

(2): Plural de lepidóptera. Nombre científico de las mariposas.

 _(Me siento diccionario)_

* * *

 **Personajes que ya han pedido y que por lo tanto aparecerán** (no en orden de pedido, no en orden alfabético si no cuando llegue la palabra adecuada para ellos) **:**

» Akasuna no Sasori.

» Baki.

» Chōjurō.

» Kakuzu.

» Ōtsutsuki Indra.

» Uchiha Itachi.

» Uchiha Madara.

» Yamanaka Ino.

 _(Cuando hablo de crack se nota que lo toman en serio (?) me gusta, pequeños, me gusta.)_

 _Si quieren que alguien aparezca aquí, comentenlo junto a su review del capítulo._

* * *

 **Más notas:** Dios... Siento que me quedó muy largo LOL pero es que la idea para esta letra ya la tenía desde antes (como dije arriba) y bueno, esto es lo que quedó al final x'D. Por favor no se ilucionen serán contados los fics tan largos, ya que aquello depende de mi inspiración a la hora de escribir y creanme que cuando inicie la facultad esa inspiración será drenada.

Con respecto a las personalidades (?) Si bien trabajé en un AU espero haberme mantenido con respecto a sus personalidades de forna IC y que el OOC no me haya invadido todo el tiempo.

Naruto no es que no haya querido invitar a Shino, solo es que se olvidó de él :'c #PorUnMundoDondeShinoSeaNotado (?)

Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo.

Los animo a dejar sus comentarios respecto al fic.

 **Recuerden que un comentario motiva a seguir.**

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
